1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color display for messages and a color display used in an advertising medium field such as an electric ornamental advertisement and used in an artistic field such as an electric ornamental picture frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general color display, a data erasing means for only initialization different from a data writing means is required to initialize a data film. Since the data film is formed in the shape of an endless belt, it is necessary to dispose a device for preventing a shift in movement of the data film so that a structure of the color display is complicated and cost of the color display is increased and no data films can be efficiently exchanged. Further, illuminated light is control led by slight opaque of high polymer of the data film so that an image is slightly opaque and has a very bad contrast and a low quality.
In another general color display using the data film having a sheet shape, it is necessary to rewrite image data of the data film when characters and image colors are changed. Accordingly, a special rewriting device and software for rewriting data are required so that it takes time to dispose such special device and software and no image data can be cheaply made. Further, no image colors can be continuously changed in a state in which the characters and the images are displayed. Therefore, there is a problem that no parallel degree between a color stripe and an image stripe can be adjusted. Namely, a so-called skew adjustment cannot be made.